Fallout 3 radio stations
General information Radio stations can be tuned in to with your Pip-Boy 3000 in the Capital Wasteland. Other radio signals can be found that are related to quests and lead you to treasure. While the sounds of the Radio resonate with the local environment, it does not affect your Sneak skill. Radio stations Major stations * Enclave Radio * Galaxy News Radio (GNR) Minor stations * Agatha's Station * Vault 101 PA System * People's Republic of America Radio * Pitt broadcast (The Pitt add-on) Cut content * Tenpenny Tower radio Signals Quest related temporary signals * Ranger emergency frequency * Vault 101 distress signal * Wernher's distress signal (The Pitt add-on) * Outcast distress signal (Operation: Anchorage add-on) * Recon craft Theta signal (Mothership Zeta add-on or when you get near the alien crash site) Temporary signals If you find the radio sets you can turn these on. * Chinese radio beacon * Radio Signal Alfa Lima (AL) * Radio Signal Echo Foxtrot (EF) * Radio Signal Kilo Bravo (KB) * Radio Signal Oscar Tango (OT) * Radio Signal Oscar Zulu (OZ) * Radio Signal Papa November (PN) * Radio Signal Sierra Romeo (SR) * Radio Signal Sierra Victor (SV) * Radio Signal Yankee Bravo (YB) Notes * Upon receiving your Pip-Boy 3000, the Vault 101 PA System will be the only radio signal you pick up (only after exiting Vault 101 will you get other radio signals). * Only Galaxy News Radio and Enclave Radio can be accessed right away from coming out the vault. All other signals (like the signals obtained from various power stations all over the map) must be discovered or the appropriate quest completed. * When done downloading Mothership Zeta, The Pitt and Operation: Anchorage, you will immediately receive the respective radio signals that are being broadcasted across the entire Capital Wasteland. Once the add-on storyline is completed, the respective radio signal will be lost. * Galaxy News Radio, Enclave Radio and Agatha's Station are broadcast across the entire Capital Wasteland; for all others you must be in a certain range or your Pip-Boy 3000 won't pick them up. At the beginning of the game, however, Galaxy News Radio is only available in some regions around Washington D.C. You must complete Galaxy News Radio for it to broadcast across the entire Capital Wasteland. Also Agatha's Station Radio Signal is unable to be picked up until you complete the quest Agatha's Song. * The "Morse Code Signals" (see temporary signals) all can be decoded to decipher a message, and they must be turned on at the towers they are being broadcast from. ** Strangely, these radio signals will become clearer the nearer the player gets to the ham radio, not the tower that broadcasts the signal. * During the quest Tranquility Lane, when you enter a house, sometimes a message in the top-left corner will say, "(Radio station) signal found", but you are unable to look at or listen to this station, because you can't access your Pip-Boy 3000 in the simulation. * If Raven Rock is destroyed, Enclave Radio will be lost. If Broken Steel is downloaded, the loss of the aforementioned radio station is unavoidable, as Raven Rock will be destroyed by the Brotherhood of Steel if the Lone Wanderer has not done so already. Category:Fallout 3 radio stations de:Fallout 3 Radiostationen es:Estaciones de radio de Fallout 3 ru:Радиостанции Fallout 3 uk:Радіостанції Fallout 3 pt:Estações de rádio do Fallout 3